


IMessage is dumb, let’s use something else

by Hydro_City_Zone



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Ace will show up later, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Phase 5, chatfic, group chats, phase 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydro_City_Zone/pseuds/Hydro_City_Zone
Summary: This fic is mostly for fun.Noodle makes a chat room to make contacting the band easier. Chaos ensues.





	1. who let this entire band have phones they can’t be trusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

_ Watashiwanoodle _ created a chat room.

 

_ Watashiwanoodle  _ added  _ Loveshackonwheels69, Itsnotrael,  _ and  _ StuartHaroldPot _

_ — _

 

_ 08/09/15, 4:47 PM: _

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** !!Alright boys!! Listen up, I will NOT hesitate to kick you if you don’t get along, and I don’t mean from the chat. I’ll actually come to — > your room <— and kick you.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** I only just got here and I already feel like I’m being singled out.

 

**Itsnotrael:** You are.

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** I’m WATCHING —> YOU, MURDOC

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Wow, 3 minutes into the chat and I’m already being accused of something.

 

**Itsnotrael:** I’m gonna be real with you ‘Doc, you’re always doing something that’s borderline illegal.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** I HAVEN’T EVEN DONE ANYTHING YET!

 

**Itsnotrael:** And

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** OH FFS, 

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** To give him SOME credit, 2D has been here for 20 whole minutes and they still haven’t started anything.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** THANK YOU! 

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Speaking of the sod, where the hell is he

 

**Itsnotrael:** Probably taking a nap.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** He just got here

 

**Itsnotrael:** Yes, and he just got off an 8 hour flight.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** I don’t care if he’s having crazy jet lag, THIS IS A FAMILY MEETING.

 

**Itsnotrael:** Noodle, can I please be removed from the chat.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** NO

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** Nope.

 

**Itsnotrael:** Sweet jesus.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** BUCKLE UP, HOBBS.

 

**Itsnotrael:** I’d rather be anywhere else right now to be completely honest with you two.

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** Aw, come on, Russ! We’re not that bad! 

 

**Itsnotrael:** _ Right _ .

 

**Itsnotrael:** Look, as long ‘Loveshackonwheels’ over here doesn’t send some wack shit no one asked to see, I’ll stay.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** YOU FORGOT THE 69

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** That’s a VERY INTEGRAL PART OF THE NAME.

 

**Itsnotrael:** I am turning my phone off.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** HEY NO GET BACK HERE

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** YOU DON’T SHITE ON THE LOVE SHACK

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN HOBBS.

 

—

To:  _ Watashiwanoodle, Itsnotrael, Loveshackonwheels69,  _ and _ StuartHaroldPot  _

 

@ _ 08/09/15, 6:22 PM: _

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** hfjfjkdkdh

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** THERE YOU ARE, WANKER

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** hhHhHhHHhHhHh

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Oh Noodle, did you forget to teach him how the keyboard works

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** He CAN type. I think that’s just his n a t u r a l reaction to you.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** What the bloody hell is  _ that _ supposed to mean?

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** a

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** This Is How He Expresses True Fear

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** WELL that’s dumb.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** He should be shrieking in text form.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** OI DENTS! SCREAM IN THE CHAT

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** _ NOT IN REAL LIFE YOU MORON _

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** There you go. 

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** :(

 

**Itsnotrael:** Why the hell is 2D screaming

 

**Itsnotrael:** Oh you are kiddin me.

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** who’s that

 

**Itsnotrael:** It’s Russ, D.

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** oh hi russ

 

**Itsnotrael:** Hey.

 

**Itsnotrael:** Seriously though Gang, we shouldn’t be screaming the house down.

 

**Itsnotrael:** The neighbors might call the police

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Neighbours*

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** neighbours*

 

**Itsnotrael:** _ Don’t. _

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** You spell neighbors with a U?!?

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** You’ve lived with us for HOW LONG NOW?

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** RUSSEL taught me ENGLISH during the time I FORGOT IT. You told me NOTHING.

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** who’s that

 

**Itsnotrael:** It’s Noodle

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** i thought you were russ 

 

**Itsnotrael:** No, D, @Watashiwanoodle is Noods

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** ooooooh

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** why is her name washiwashi something

 

**Itsnotrael:** _ D _

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** what? 

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** it says like washiwashioooooo or something??? 

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** AHJDJFKDKFKFHSJHFJD

 

**Itsnotrael:** Wa. Ta. Shi. Wa. Noodle.

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** huh???

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** It’s JAPANESE toochi! Watashi wa Noodle<—- is my username! 

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** ooooooooohhh!!!!

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** SWEET SATAN, HOW THICK ARE YOU!?

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** i can’t read these fancy screns so well cause my eyes, sorry :(

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** I’m CACKLING! I AM ON THE F L O O R!

 

**Itsnotrael:** **_D_ **

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** SCRENS?!?

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** I MENBST SCREENS 

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** _ MENBST _

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** _ >:(((!!!!!! _

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** I CAN’T BREATHE HOLY SHITE

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** TOOCHI NO

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** I’M SORRY BUT WHOSN FAULT DOBYOU THINK THIS IS

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** IT GETS WORSE THE FASTER HE TYPES, THIS IS GOLD

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** **_YOUVBROKE MT EYES MUDS_ **

 

**Itsnotrael:** 2D hasn’t even been in here for 10 minutes and you’ve already gone right for his life.

 

_ Watashiwanoodle  _ changed the group name to  _ Washiwashioooooooooo _

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** STOP

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** THATTA GIRL

 

**Itsnotrael:** _ Noodle. _

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** We had to name it SOMETHING 

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** i’m going to bed 

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** You JUST got up

 

 **StuartHaroldPot:** _i am going to bed_

 

**Itsnotrael:** Let the man sleep, he just got destroyed

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** And I plan to CONTINUE destroying him in the future, howsabout that?

 

**Itsnotrael:** You know what, I’m goin to bed too. This is stupid.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** DAMN Russel, really bringing the salt out, ay mate?

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Noodle this was a brilliant idea, I’m never going to NOT use this chat.

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** You’re WELCOME!!!

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Also, you’ve used a surprisingly low amount of those emoji things today, what’s with that love

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** This chat service doesn’t support them and it makes me rather upset.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Then just use those dumb ones like 2D does. You texting without an overwhelming amount of those smileys doesn’t feel RIGHT.

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** :(

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Yeah like that

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** It’s just not the same UnU

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts:
> 
> -This fic is losely based off a chat I’m actually in
> 
> -Murdoc and Russel’s UN’s were suggested by that chat
> 
> -2D’s UN was suggested by my pal SinFrog, who said his user name should “just be his name” 
> 
> -Noodle is a lesbian, so she has to keyboard smash
> 
> -2D has confirmed that his eye sight is bad, so he makes tiny typos and misreads messages a lot. 
> 
> -He types even worse when he’s embarrassed or panicked, since he types faster. 
> 
> -Russel rarely types in all caps. 
> 
> -In the second half of this chapter, 2D is in his room, Murdoc is in his own room, and Russel and Noodle are in the living room or something
> 
> -Current setting is New Kong Studios from the app.
> 
> -My best friend, his user is Scaled Echo, made the chapter title


	2. creativity is a real nice way to express all that pent up sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start working on music. Russel considers getting 2D and Murdoc some therapy.

—

To Washiwashioooooooooo

@ 15/09/15, 11:53 AM:  
—

Loveshackonwheels69: RIGHT, so

Loveshackonwheels69: We need to get off our arses and start making this album

Loveshackonwheels69: It’s been what, 10 years since we released a chart breaking track?

Itsnotrael: It’s only been 4 years.

Loveshackonwheels69: Shut it, ya knob

Loveshackonwheels69: THE POINT IS we need to start working lads

StuartHaroldPot: on what?

Loveshackonwheels69: Our fourth album, faceache

StuartHaroldPot: we already have a fourth album though

Loveshackonwheels69: NO WE DON’T, 

StuartHaroldPot: d-sides?

Loveshackonwheels69: STUDIO album, Dents

StuartHaroldPot: the fall.

Loveshackonwheels69: OKAY FINE! FIFTH STUDIO ALBUM. THERE. I included your little passion project, YOU HAPPY NOW?

StuartHaroldPot: :)

Itsnotrael: Good job, D

StuartHaroldPot: thanks

Loveshackonwheels69: WE’RE GETTING OFF TRACK

Loveshackonwheels69: I got some demos here that I’m going to send to you lot, SO FUCKING LISTEN TO EM!!

Loveshackonwheels69 sent 2 file(s):

dm_penthouse_murder_party.mp3  
dm_collar.mp3

Itsnotrael: What the hell kinda name is “penthouse murder party”

Loveshackonwheels69: It’s a working title. “Murder Party” just felt a wee bit lacking

StuartHaroldPot: i like the caller one. the synths need work though.

Loveshackonwheels69: 1) It’s collar*, 2) Are you saying YOU could do better!?

StuartHaroldPot: isn’t it my job to play keyboard? 

Loveshackonwheels69: For once, you make a good point

Loveshackonwheels69: Fine, fuck around with the synths all ya want Dents

Itsnotrael: Those drum machines are weak.

Loveshackonwheels69: I USED WHAT I HAD AVAILABLE

Itsnotrael: I will never understand how you made Plastic Beach without me.

StuartHaroldPot: a

Loveshackonwheels69: RUSSEL

StuartHaroldPot: aaa

Loveshackonwheels69: INSULT ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT THAT ALBUM IS MY MASTERPIECE.

StuartHaroldPot: i still have nightmares about it

Loveshackonwheels69: See? It makes an emotional impression!

Itsnotrael: Jesus Fucking Christ, Doc

Loveshackonwheels69: WE DON’T SAY CHRIST IN THIS HOUSEHOLD

StuartHaroldPot: muds have you made any lyrics yet

Loveshackonwheels69: THANK YOU FOR THE SEGWAY 2D, 

Loveshackonwheels69: You like the collar one, eh?

Loveshackonwheels69: Here, go wild, you numbskull

Loveshackonwheels69 sent 1 file(s):

collar_lyr.txt

StuartHaroldPot: thanks

Loveshackonwheels69: Hey, hold on, where’s Noodle? 

Itsnotrael: She went out to get something. She’ll be back.

Loveshackonwheels69: By herself?

Itsnotrael: She’s 24.

Loveshackonwheels69: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!

Itsnotrael: It’s too early for this shit, oh my god.

StuartHaroldPot: she’ll be 25 next month

Loveshackonwheels69: EXCUSE ME

Itsnotrael: Thanks, D.

StuartHaroldPot: you're welcome   
—

To Washiwashioooooooooo

@ 10/09/15, 2:07 PM:  
—

StuartHaroldPot sent 2 file(s):

dm_collar.mp3  
dm_murder_party.mp3

StuartHaroldPot: ok how are these

Loveshackonwheels69: Is that a harpsichord?

StuartHaroldPot: well technically it’s a soundfont, i really like how that one sounds and i thought it would sound good with that one, 

StuartHaroldPot: not that it really has anything to do with murder or parties though, it just sounds really cool and and a little eerie and stuff, you know? 

StuartHaroldPot: uhh not eerie, mystical almost, and it just sounds really cool and stuff, 

StuartHaroldPot: i always like how we used that kinda sound in the sounder, i always thought it sounded really cool, 

StuartHaroldPot: oo we should reuse some sounds from left hand suzuki method at some point too, i always loved that one, 

StuartHaroldPot: oh and faust, i love that track

Loveshackonwheels69: You lost me at ‘well’

Itsnotrael: It sounds goods

StuartHaroldPot: thank you.

StuartHaroldPot: oh! and i made some adjustments to the lyrics on the cellar to make it flow better, i think they work

Loveshackonwheels69: COLLAR*

StuartHaroldPot: oop sorry i meant collar

StuartHaroldPot: actually that reminds me i even used that ‘caller’ typo to make a neat little rhyme you know like

StuartHaroldPot: “i know she lies alone she’s my caller” and uh, “i send a message never call her”

StuartHaroldPot: it kinda uh goes with the meaning i guess

StuartHaroldPot: murdoc these songs are a little depressing are you okay

Loveshackonwheels69: You better stop using my songwriting against me RIGHT NOW

StuartHaroldPot: like “take a damn summer dreading all day” is some really worrying stuff muds

Loveshackonwheels69: What are you, a THERAPIST?

StuartHaroldPot: no i’m just concerned cause this sounds like stuff i’d write and my songs make you guys concerned 

Loveshackonwheels69: Oh

Itsnotrael: Are either of you okay?

Loveshackonwheels69: FOR FUCKS SAKE, STAY OUT OF MY EMOTIONAL HELL 

StuartHaroldPot: no

Loveshackonwheels69: SINCE WHEN HAVE ANY OF US BEEN OK IN THE HEAD HOBBS

Loveshackonwheels69: AND PLEASE 2D, My shite isn’t ANYTHING CLOSE to how weird and existential your shite is

StuartHaroldPot: what do you mean

Loveshackonwheels69: YOU GOT SAD

Loveshackonwheels69: OVER A REVOLVING DOOR

Loveshackonwheels69: AND THEN HAD A CRISIS OVER YOUR ENTIRE LIFE UP TO THAT POINT

Loveshackonwheels69: The fact that you have no response just proves my point

StuartHaroldPot: you were holding me captive

Loveshackonwheels69: And? You’d write this shite if you weren’t 

StuartHaroldPot: no i wouldn’t 

Loveshackonwheels69: Have you written anything recently?

StuartHaroldPot: yeah

Loveshackonwheels69: Sent It Coward

StuartHaroldPot: hold on let me get a picture

Loveshackonwheels69: Wait Wait Wait, you just wrote it physically

StuartHaroldPot: no i typed it on my typewriter 

Loveshackonwheels69: WHERE DID YOU GET A TYPE WRITER?!?

StuartHaroldPot: i don’t remember

Loveshackonwheels69: Fucking hell

StuartHaroldPot sent a photo

IMG_1748.png

StuartHaroldPot: it’s called andromeda

Loveshackonwheels69: I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHATS GOING ON IN THAT FIRST PARAGRAPH

StuartHaroldPot: uhhhh it’s 

StuartHaroldPot: “when the passin looks to die for”

StuartHaroldPot: it says “dfe” haha

Loveshackonwheels69: D, What the FUCK is this about

StuartHaroldPot: uh well, i was thinkin about uh like, bobby womack and just uh

StuartHaroldPot: my dad and you know just

StuartHaroldPot: um

Loveshackonwheels69: Dead People

StuartHaroldPot: yeah

StuartHaroldPot: i was just thinking about them and how they aren’t around and I just felt really sad

StuartHaroldPot: so i started writing, but i decided i didn’t want it to sound sad

StuartHaroldPot: i didn’t want to think about something sad when i think about them so uh

StuartHaroldPot: i made it sound like something you hear in one of those dance clubs 

StuartHaroldPot: so instead of being sad i think about dancing and the good times i had with em you know?

Itsnotrael: Damn.

Loveshackonwheels69: You wrote that?

StuartHaroldPot: yes

Loveshackonwheels69: YOU wrote that?

StuartHaroldPot: yes

Loveshackonwheels69: I’ll just put that on the list of “WE SHOULD PROBABLY DO SOMETHING WITH THAT”

StuartHaroldPot: huh?

Itsnotrael: That’s some real deep shit D.

StuartHaroldPot: oh

StuartHaroldPot: thanks? 

StuartHaroldPot: i don’t think it’s naythinf soeacjl

StuartHaroldPot: anythjnf special*

StuartHaroldPot: anythficn*

StuartHaroldPot: hold on ineed a moment

Loveshackonwheels69: AH fuck we made him get emotional

Loveshackonwheels69: He’s gonna go cry into his IPad and write some more crazy depressing shite just watch

StuartHaroldPot: :(

Itsnotrael: You gotta cope somehow, Doc.

Loveshackonwheels69: I guess you do

—

To: Washiwashioooooooooo   
@ 15/09/15, 3:27 PM:  
—

Watashiwanoodle: BOYS I HAVE FOUND A VERY ADORABLE CAT ON MY JOURNEY TO TESCO TO BUY KINDER EGGS

Itsnotrael: What

StuartHaroldPot: o i want one please

Loveshackonwheels69: I’m sorry did you miss the part where she said SHE BROUGHT HOME A GOD DAMN CAT

StuartHaroldPot: yeah but I want a kinder egg :(

Itsnotrael: D

Loveshackonwheels69: WE ARE NOT KEEPING IT

Watashiwanoodle: Oh REALLY now?? 

Watashiwanoodle sent a photo

IMG_9284.png

StuartHaroldPot: can we please keep it

Itsnotrael: We are keeping it, Murdoc has no say

Loveshackonwheels69: MY BAND

Itsnotrael changed the group name to We’re keeping it.

Loveshackonwheels69: NO

StuartHaroldPot: YES

Watashiwanoodle: YES

Itsnotrael: Yes.

Loveshackonwheels69: FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:
> 
> -In the Gorillaz app, you can find several sheets of 2D’s writing. Andromeda is one of them
> 
> -On that Andromeda sheet, the first paragraph is very messy due to 2D making changes in a very thick black marker
> 
> -2D’s handwriting is extremely hard to read
> 
> -Murdoc wrote most if not all of Plastic Beach. That means he wrote Empire Ants and To Binge, which is really sad
> 
> -Murdoc gets a little too much hate nowadays. He’s actually a very well written character. 
> 
> -Russel hasn’t written anything yet but he will give him time.
> 
> -Noodle was going to get more than just Kinder Eggs. Instead she ended up getting just the Kinder Eggs and a Cat.
> 
> -Yes, that is Katsu.
> 
> -Damon Albarn mentioned once that Andromeda was about missing people who have died. He gave an example of seeing a friends Mom on her death bed if I remember correctly. 
> 
> -Damon also said that Andromeda is the name of a club within the album’s narrative.


	3. Wait what do you mean there’s gonna be angst chapters!? I came her for laughs not FEELINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which 2D thinks too much and Murdoc avoids his emotions. (100% 2Doc free)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up boys, it’s time for ANGST

—

Message from:  _ StuartHaroldPot _

 

_ @ 07/10/15, 2:37 AM: _

_ — _

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** hey murdoc?

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** murdoc?

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Stu, it’s 2 in the morning, the fuck you want

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** sorry i just have a question

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Make it quick, dullard, some of us are trying to sleep

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** do you ever wonder if we’re really real

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** How high are you right now

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** muds i’m being serious

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** do you ever wonder if we’re real or not

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Sweet Satan, Dents

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** I get where where you’re coming from, but this is one hell of a question to drop on me at 2 in the morning.

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** sorry

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** FFS, D

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** do you?

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Well, YEAH. It happens.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Sometimes I swear I’m just someone’s weird drawn up creation.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Then I drink a fuck ton until I pass out.

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** oh

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** What you asking for eh?Are you feeling all mopey and shite all the sudden?

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** i guess i just um feel weird

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** or um something not right or something 

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** this feels really wrong or something

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Dents you aren’t making any sense

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** i can’t get the words threy just arnet there

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Take your time, I’ll be here all night.

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** i woke up with my head hurting and stuff like normal but when i moved to stand everything felt like it shifted a bit like tv static

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** it felt like i was covered in wires or that they were connected to me

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** everything around me feels so fake and holographic and i don’t know what to do

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** and if everything around me is fake then what about me? oryou? or noodle or russelnor anhof this? are w edead? 

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** i jsut don’t know

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** WOAH WOAH WOAH, OKAY DENTS, REEL IT BACK NOW.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** WOW OKAY, UH

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** WELL, I cant just tell you to do what I do, cause WE ALL KNOW THAT NO ONE WANTS YOU DYING FROM MIXING THOSE DAMN PILLS WITH SOME BEER

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** FUCK Dents, what the HELL do you even do when you’re upset

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** cry

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** NO, what do you do to COPE

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** write

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Well FUCKING WRITE SOMETHING THEN

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** I’m THE LAST PERSON you should go to for emotional advice, Dents

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** sorry

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** It’s FINE, just let me SLEEP For Fucks Sake

 

—

Message to  _ We’re keeping it  _

 

@  _ 07/10/15, 11:46 AM: _

_ — _

 

_ StuartHaroldPot  _ sent a file

 

_ allmylife.mp3 _

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** song

 

**Itsnotrael:** This early in the morning? That’s a first.

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** !!How interesting!!

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** What is it about Toochi?

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** holograms 

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** Holograms? 

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** :/ ?

 

**Itsnotrael:** I think he doesn’t wanna explain it, Noodle.

 

**Itsnotrael:** Let his writing speak for itself, ya dig?

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** Ah.

 

—

To:  _ Itsnotrael _

 

@  _ 07/10/15, 11:49 AM _

_ — _

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** I don’t think that song is a very happy one.

 

—

To:  _ StuartHaroldPot _

 

_ @ 07/10/15, 1:56 PM: _

_ — _

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** That little demo you made is pretty decent actually. Thought I’d let you know. Cause we are using it, whether you like it or not.

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** thanks

 

—

@  _ 7/10/15, 5:24 PM: _

—

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** SOOOOO

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** I would’ve asked you this in person, but since you haven’t come out of your crummy little room all day, I’ll just ask you now.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** How the hell did you survive back there, eh?

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** back where? rhe super market?

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** NO, NOT THE SUPERMARKET. THAT WAS 2 DAYS AGO

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** PLASTIC BEACH, MATE. PLASTIC. BEACH. The whole damn thing sunk into the ocean last I checked, and you were inside of it at the time.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** So I’m curious as to how you managed to get your sorry arse out of that one.

  
  


_ StuartHaroldPot is typing. . . _

  
  


**Loveshackonwheels69:** Why do you keep rewriting you message, Dents, it’s a simple question

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** i was eaten.

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** by a whale.

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** the door was stuck. so i couldn’t get out.

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** and you didn’t even think twice before leaving me behind to die.

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** the whale died before i did and i washed up in the middle of central america.

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** there. you happy?

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Oh

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Whoops?

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** That was real shitty of me, wasunit?

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** yeah. it was.

 

—

_ 5:38 PM: _

_ — _

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Well then

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** That’s pretty fucked

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Granted, That entire span of time was PRETTY FUCKED

 

_ Loveshackonwheels69  _ deleted a message

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** At the very least it’s over. AND I can GUARUNTEE that I won’t doing anything like that again. Probably.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** You have my word.

 

—

_ 8:36 PM: _

—

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** ok

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** and i forgive you.

 

—

_ 9:25 PM: _

—

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** A terrible decision really.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Loveshackonwheels69: And I’m sorrry]


	4. I’ve waited for so long for today, you best believe it’s time for birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Noodle’s birthday. The boys try to celebrate.

—

Message to  _ We’re keeping it  _

 

@ _ 31/10/15, 8:23 AM: _

_ — _

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** IT’S TIME

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** uahhdjshhehuheh??

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** GET UP YOU FUCKS

 

**Itsnotrael:** Muds, for fucks sake, man. It’s too early for this shit

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** where are my legs

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** it’s also too early for Dents to be absolutely baked but you don’t see that stopping him.

 

**Itsnotrael:** Touché

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** :(

 

**Itsnotrael:** Seriously though, Muds why you getting us up so early

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** BE _ CAAAUUSEEE _

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** ITS NOODLES BBBIIIRTHDAY

 

**Itsnotrael:** Oh, right

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** :D

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Come on lads we gotta make this 

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** The BEST birthday

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** IN HISTORY!

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** its also halloween 

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** STUART, PLEASE,

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** You really think we have time for that AMERICAN holiday?

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** but we celebrate it every year dont we?

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Shut ya gob, it’s BIRTHDAY TIME

 

**Itsnotrael:** Rude.

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** :(

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** B I R T H D A Y

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** I WOULD ask why we are all up so early, !!But!! It would seem that Murdoc has said why at least 5 times now.

 

**Itsnotrael:** I swear if he says ‘birthday’ one more time, I will come over there and snap his legs like a twig.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** TRY ME RUSS,  _ BIRTHDAY _

 

**Itsnotrael:** _ You Absolute Fuck _

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** please dont break him, we need him to play the bass

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** also hes our friend or whatever

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** _ 2D _

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** _ SAVAGE  _

 

**Itsnotrael:** Man, you went right for his  _ life _

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** what life

 

**Itsnotrael:** **_D_ **

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** _ TOOCHI _

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** I CAME HERE TO HAVE FUN AND YOU RIP MY DICK OFF

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** i wanted to celebrate halloween but you 

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** i had a comeback but i forgot it

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** FINE I’ll get you some candy or something, just calm down

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** >:/

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** Hey, Hey, Hey, no. We ARE going trick-or-treating. Halloween IS my day, you hear me, old man?

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** HEY, I’m not THAT old

 

**Itsnotrael:** Just keep telling yourself that.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** _ HEY _

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** DAMN I didn’t know you could die twice, Mudz

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** STOP THIS

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** cant die if he doesnt have a life to begin with

 

**Itsnotrael:** _ Damn _

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** HAH!!

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** THIS IS WORKPLACE HARASSMENT

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** HAHAHAH

 

**Itsnotrael:** You can say that about everything you’ve ever done, Mudz.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Like WHAT exactly

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** >:( 

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** ^^^^

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** You make

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** A fair point

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** _ >:( _

  
  


—

Message to  _ We’re keeping it _

 

@  _ 31/10/15, 6:48 PM: _

_ — _

  
  


**StuartHaroldPot:** i told you buying all that fake blood would be useful

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** You got it all over my FUCKING CAPE

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** :)

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** and the CARPET

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** :(

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** At least he made a very convincing VAMPIRE! 

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** :)

 

**Itsnotrael:** He did make a pretty good vampire, but he did ruin the carpet.

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** :(

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** Oh HUSH! It’s all in the spirit of HALLOWEEN!

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** Also it’s my birthday, so you have to do what I say. And I say the carpet was a SMALL price to pay for a GREAT COSTUME.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Mine was better.

 

**Itsnotrael:** You dressed up as yourself.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Yes, which is objectively better.

 

**Itsnotrael:** Well, at least it was a scary costume

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** NO

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** WE ARE  _ NOT  _ DOING THIS AGAIN

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** :)

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** Stuart

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** _ :) _

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** _ STUART _

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** **_:)_ **

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** **_STOP THIS MADNESS AT ONCE_ **

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** _ i thought your costume was a dried up prune my mistake. _

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** **_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ **

 

**Itsnotrael:** Oh my sweet lord.

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** **_THATS IT_ **

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** **_IM DONE_ **

 

**Loveshackonwheels69:** **_GOODBYE_ **

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** DID YOU HEAR THAT

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** _ OH MY GOODNESS I THINK HE THREW HIS PHONE AT THE WALL _

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** good :)

  
  


_ Watashiwanoodle  _ changed the group name to  _ 2D single handedly murders Murdoc, more at 11 _

  
  


**StuartHaroldPot:** lovely!

 

**Itsnotrael:** Beautiful

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** This is the best birthday I’ve ever had, hands down

 

**Watashiwanoodle:** I require it to be a tradition that we ROAST Murdoc on an open fire every Halloween. That’s not a request, it’s an ORDER >:)

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** :) 

 

**StuartHaroldPot:** i like the sound of that :)

 

**Itsnotrael:** I agree. I’m glad we all think alike.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a short one , but I felt I needed to make a special chapter for the occasion
> 
> Happy Halloween and Happy Birthday Noodle!


End file.
